Spring Break
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Caleb takes Sarah away for Spring Break. Story's better then summary. calebxsarah
1. Come Away With Me

**Come Away With Me:**

"Come away with me."Sarah shut her locker and said, "Anywhere." She sent a smile to her boyfriend.

"Good, so you won't have a problem with coming to Italy with me." 

"Italy, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to go with you to Italy?"Caleb pulled her into his arms, "Yes, I figure it would be a nice way to spend spring break."

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 5."

"Am?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"Big one, I don't function at 5 am. If you haven't noticed I barely function at 6 am."

Caleb and Sarah started walking and Caleb said, "Don't worry I'll wake you up."

"I'm sure you would." She just smiled up at him, they entered the pool. "Have a good practice."

"I will, I got my favorite cheerleader here."

"Go get changed fish boy." Sarah said pushing him towards the lockers. She headed up to the bleachers, "Guess what."

Kate looked at her best friend and said, "What?"

"Caleb's taking me to Italy for spring break."

"Damn girl. Pogue hasn't really told me what we're doing." She said, "Oh look here they come." They saw the boys walk out of the locker room.

"Well hello ladies."

Sarah and Kate looked down to see Aaron Abbott. "Go away Abbott."

"You know your getting pretty mouthy, just like your boyfriend." He sat down next to them.

Kate stood and said, "Come on girl." They started to go down when Aaron grabbed Sarah's arm.

"He…" She said, but he already pulled back like he was just burn.

"Bitch." He spat at her. Sarah looked up to see Caleb's eyes as black as night, then they were there normal brown.

"Problem?" Pogue said throwing an arm around Sarah and Kate's shoulders.

Caleb walked closer after he had his emotions under control. "You okay?" He asked Sarah

Sarah nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Abbott I see you touch Sarah or Kate again I'll break your fingers one by one." Caleb threaten before leading the girls away.

Kate said, "Look we'll sit here where you can see us but I have homework that I need to do, so I need the bench."

"Right, if he bothers you again, just tell one of us." Pogue said

The girls nodded and the guys walked way, "Damn, they are sexy when they're pissed." Kate said with a smile on her face.

Sarah shook her head, "He's got to stop using in public. He could have got caught."

"Don't worry so much sweetie. He was reacting out of instinct, trying to protect his women.""Damn that sounds really hot, makes me want to go up and kiss him right now." Sarah said staring at Caleb as he got ready to dive in. "Hey, I got to pee, I'll be right back."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm hoping to be back before they notice I'm gone." Sarah ducked out o the pool and started down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Caleb noticed she was missing the second he climbed out of the pool. He walked over to Kate, "Kate, where did Sarah go?"

"She went to the bathroom."

"Oh." Caleb walked away.

A second later Sarah walked back in and Kate said, "You got busted. I think Caleb has a sixth sense when it comes to you."

"Yeah, it's just ever since Chase and everything. He's been a little over protective."

"I know what you mean, Pogue's the same way." In the hospital, Pogue wheeled himself down to Kate's room and told her everything.

"I swear to god I thought he was gonna kill the cashier at the movies."Kate looked up from her paper, "What happened?"

"According to Caleb, the guy was making advances at me. So Caleb took it upon himself to set the guy straight. Kate I kid you not, I think the guy pissed himself."

"Well who wouldn't. I didn't think anyone other then Aaron are dumb enough to mess with either one of us. Hello, look who our boyfriends are, hell look at them without a shirt on."

Sarah just smiled, "Pogue's up."

"Why should I watch, we both know he's gonna win."

"That is true." Sarah said. 

An hour and a half later the boys came out dressed in street clothes, "You girls coming with us to Nicky's?" Reid asked

"No, I have to pack. I'm 5 in the morning." Kate started busting out laughing. "What?" Sarah asked

"You at 5 am. That's funny, honey I have to drag you out of bed at 6."

"That's what I told Caleb put he said he can wake me." Sarah said

Kate looked at Caleb, "God luck with that won." Kate looked at Sarah, "Hey, we can go shopping then head back to the dorm, and me and you will pack."

"Sure." Sarah said. She looked at Caleb and said, "I'll see you at 5."

"Okay. Be careful and call me if you need anything."

"I will." Sarah leaned up as he leaned down, their lips meeting.

"God I think you two are worst then me and Pogue. And that's saying something." Kate said

Sarah and Caleb broke the kiss and just grinned, "I can't help it, if he's such a good kisser." Sarah said

"Shut up." Kate said pulling Sarah over to Sarah's car, "Bye guys." She yelled to them as they got in the car.

"Where to?" Sarah said

"Victoria Secret, duh." Kate said

Sarah shook her head, "My bad." The girls started up the car and drove to the mall, that was just outside of Ipswich. Sarah opened her purse to put her keys away, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Kate asked

Sarah pulled out a credit card, and a slip of paper, "Sarah, I figured since I sprung this on you. I would pay for your shopping trips. Buy anything you want and don't worry about the cost. Love Caleb."

"I love your boyfriend." Kate said, "Wait, I take that back, I love my boyfriend." She pulled out a credit card and a similar note.

"Time to shop?"

"Time to shop." Kate said as they walk into the mall with huge smiles on their faces.

Sarah and Kate walked around the mall weaving in and out of different shops. Sarah had tried to protest when she saw the tags of some of the things that Kate was making her buy. Sarah glared at Kate when she got a phone call from Caleb telling her that it was okay to buy anything that she wanted, no matter what the price. Around five the girls headed to for dinner, before they continued shopping again. Around eight, they finally made it back to their room. Their arms were loaded along with 3 other boys from the swim team that offered to help. Sarah looked around the room that was covered in bags and sighed.

"Where the hell are we going to put everything?" Sarah asked

"You could always tell Caleb to make a little room in his closet. I have like half of my clothes at Pogue's apartment. Saves time when we wake up in the morning and have to rush to school."

"Good idea. I'll save that for later." Sarah said putting her new suitcase on the bed, "Shit." 

"What?" Kate asked

"I forgot to ask Caleb how long we're going to be gone for. I mean are we staying all month, or a week, two."

"Call him." Kate said throwing her the phone.

"Thanks." Sarah dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

Sarah smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey baby."

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice was thick with concern

"Nothing's wrong. I need to know how long we're going to gone."

"We're coming back 3 days before break end, so about a month." Caleb said

"Thanks babe." Sarah hung up the phone and looked at Kate, "Think I have enough clothes for a month?"

"Of course." Kate said as they started folding and putting clothes in suitcase.

An hour later Sarah looked at the bags, "I think we have too many bags." She said staring at the 3 suitcases looking back at her.

"Don't be stupid. This is the minimum of what you could have brought."

"I still have a carryon."

"Yeah but that's just your laptop and stuff where you won't get board on the plane."

"Right." Sarah said, as she flopped on her bed, "I'm gonna try and go to sleep."

"Okay, wake me up when you leave so I can say goodbye." Kate said

Sarah nodded and said, "I will." She cuddled down into her pillows and closed her eyes.

Hours later Caleb walked quietly down the hallway towards Sarah and Kate's room. He tried the handle and shook his head when it just opened, "Have to teach them safety." He muttered to himself. Caleb walked over to Sarah's bed and said, "Baby, baby, it's time to get up."

Sarah swatted at the hand shaking her shoulder, "Go away." She muttered

"Sarah." Caleb said as he brushed the hair from her face. "Babe, come on it's time to go."

Sarah yawned and turned over, "Oh it you. I take it it's time to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Kay." She climbed out of bed and put her Uggs on.

"Your going like that?" Caleb asked. She was only dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"No." She pulled out his swimmer hoddie that had his name on the back and put it on, "Now I have a hoddie on."

"I was wondering where I left that."

"Yeah well I reposted it." Sarah said

"Are all these yours?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at the three bags.

Sarah shrugged, "What can I say, we're going to be gone for a month, I need to make sure that all occasions are covered."

"Okay." Caleb picked up the two bags and Sarah rolled one and took her carryon. "Could you pop the trunk for me? The keys are in my back pocket.""Sure." Sarah reached in and took the keys, opening the hood.

Once they were in the car, Caleb looked at her and said, "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go."

**Well that's chapter one. This idea has been just sitting with me so I decided to write it out. Hope you like it, there will be more to come.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	2. Arriving

**Arriving:**

Sarah looked out the window of the Danvers private jet. "It's so beautiful."

Caleb looked over when he heard her voice "Wait till you walk around the streets. There are people everywhere." Caleb said watching the excitement dance on her face.

"This is amazing."

The flight attendant came up to them, "Sir, we're landing in a few moments. Could you and Miss Wenham please put your seatbelts on?"

"Yeah, thanks." Caleb said. When the flight attendant walked away, he tapped Sarah on the shoulder, "You have to pt your seatbelt on."

"Okay." She was buckled in and said, "How did you know this is one of the places I've always wanted to go?"

"It was up on your wall, on the bulletin board in your room. I figured by the time we're out of college, we'll have hit them all."

"How do you know we're going to be together that long?" Sarah asked

"I just do."

"You just do?""Let's just say I have this feeling."

"Okay, I think I can live with that."

Caleb brushed the hair away from her face, "I just want to make you happy."

"You don't have to take me all over the world to make me happy. I am happy just being here with you, wherever we are. As long as we're together, I'm the happiest person in the world."

"Thank you for coming with me." Caleb said as his hand came up to rest, gently on her cheek.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Sarah said leaned into his hand. Her hand coming up to cover his, she kissed the center of his palm.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips

"I love you too." She whispered back, pulling his head down to meet hers.

When the plane touched down, he grabbed her hand and led her to the luggage claim. "Now I know you had things that you wanted to see. So I'm completely at your mercy."

"Okay." Sarah said as Caleb got their entire luggage. "One question."

"What's that?"

"How the hell are we getting to the hotel?"

"Yeah, see we aren't going to a hotel. My family owns a private villa here."

"A house? All to ourselves?" Sarah smirked at him.

Caleb nodded, "All to us. No moms down the hall, no Kate coming in, no more backseats, no more quickies, at least till we have to go back."

"I'm liking this vacation more and more." Sarah said with a smile.

"Mr. Danvers?" The couple turned to see an older man. "I'm here to take you two to the villa."

"Oh right." Caleb led Sarah to the limo that was waiting outside the airport.

When they got to the villa, Sarah was asleep so Caleb carried her inside. After putting her in bed, he made sure that the fridge was stocked. "Hey." A voice said from behind himCaleb turned and smiled at Sarah, "Hey baby."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You just looked really peaceful, so I decided to let you sleep."

"Oh." She smiled and walked over to him. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" That smirk on her face got an eyebrow raise from Caleb. She pressed up against him and said, "What if you're what I want?"

"Then I'll gladly be your slave."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kiss me."

"Sure." He leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

"Caleb." She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, "Caleb…oh you have to stop."

Caleb pulled back, "I thought I was what you want?"

"You are, but I have a surprise for you." Sarah said kissing him, "You wait right here and don't move an inch." She kissed him again before grabbing one of the smaller suitcases and going into their room.

Caleb's phone rang in his pocket, "What?"

"What's up your ass?"

"It's not really a good time Pogue."

"I just wanted to know if you got there okay."

"We're fine." Caleb said shutting the phone and turning it off.

"Oh Mr. Danvers."

Caleb turned and his jaw dropped, "Wow." Sarah was standing there in a white halter babydoll with silver straps, showing amazing cleavage. (**Pic in profile**)

"I take you like?"

"I love it." Caleb said pulling her into his arms, "And I love you more."

"I love you too."

Caleb took her in and laid her on the bed, then her phone rang, "Damn it, it's being back in Ipswich."

"I have to answer, it might be important." Sarah reached over and grabbed her cell, "Hello."

"Hey girly, I just wanted to make sure that you and Caleb got there okay."

"Yeah, we're in the villa now."

"Is it beautiful?"

"Perfectly romantic."

"I bet you better take lots of pictures."

"I WILL!" Sarah shouted, playfully smacking Caleb for the coloring hickey on her neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, listen Kate, me and Caleb are kinda busy, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh right, the boys say and I'll talk to you later." Kate said before hanging up the phone.

"Finally." Caleb muttered kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm really gone like this vacation." Sarah muttered before his lips claimed her, silencing all other words.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**That's chapter 2 for you, I hope that you liked it. Sorry it's so short, this is really just a little filler chapter between them leaving, and their first day in Italy. Please review, it's what keeps me going.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	3. Their First Day

**Their First Day:**

Caleb's eyes squinted as the sun came through the window, and hit him in the eyes. Caleb looked down at the woman lying in his arms. The sheet was pulled up to her chest, leaving on her milky white neck to his view. Caleb gently lifted her head off his shoulder and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and was working on his teeth when a hand ran across his shoulder blades and down his back.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sarah asked meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Sun woke me up. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Kinda, all the sudden the warmth behind me was gone."

"Sorry."

"Don't be but to make up for it you have to accompany me in the shower."

"Oh really?" Caleb asked as she turned on the shower.

"Really."

"Well I can't disappoint, not can I."

"No you can't." She said pulling off Caleb's shirt. "Come on baby." She pulling him into the now steamy shower. "Where are we going today?" Sarah asked 20 minutes later as they were in their room getting dressed.

"I told you, whatever you want to do, I'll go along with it."

"Even shopping?"

"Even shopping."

"You are so good to me." Sarah said as she fixed the sleeves to her shirt. She had on an off the shoulder white shirt with dark wash jeans. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Caleb said

"Wait, how are we getting around? Are we going to walk? Cause if we are I need to change shoes."

"We're going to walk around the city but you should be fine. We're taking a car to get there."

"Okay." Sarah said grabbing her purse and following him out the door. "Do you have gorgeous cars everywhere you go?" Sitting in the drive way was a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti.

"My dad always made sure we rode in style. Milady." Caleb opened her door, holding it open till she got in. "You in?"

"Yup."

"Good." He closed the door and ran around to the other side and got in. "You ready?"

"Ready." Sarah said and they drove into town. "Everything is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Caleb said

"Your such a cheese ball."

"But I'm your cheese ball."

"That is true." Sarah said laughing.

When they finally made it into town Caleb parked the car and got out. "Do you want breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"Then follow me, milady." Caleb said holding out his hand.

Sarah took his hand and they walked into a small café. "Now, your gonna read me the menu right? Cause I don't know a lick of Italian."

"Sure." Caleb said

"_Good morning sir I'm Angelo. Can I get you anything to drink?_" The waiter, Angelo, said

"_I'll have a coffee black and she'll have hot tea please._" Caleb said

"_Right away sir_." Angelo nodded and walked away

"Care to explain what you were talking about?" Sarah asked

"He asked what we want and I knew you drank hot tea with breakfast so I just ordered."

"Well thank you."

"I have to pee, I'll be right back, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Sarah said

"Okay." Caleb got up and walked into the back were the bathroom were.

"_Here you are ma'am._" Angelo said setting down the drinks.

"I'm sorry I don't understand Italian."

"No worry's miss. Are you ready to order?"

"Could you give us a few minutes my boyfriend just went to the bathroom."

"Of course." Angelo said before walking away.

Caleb came back over a few minutes later. "A coffee."

"Yeah, and I discovered Angelo can speck English."

"So did you order?"

"No I still can't read the menu." Sarah said as the couple shared a laugh.

Caleb gave her a couple choices and told her which one he was getting. "Oh that sounds really good." Sarah said. "I'll have the same."

Angelo came back over to the couple. "Are you ready to order?" Caleb told Angelo what they wanted to eat. "Right away." Angelo said leaving the couple to themselves.

"So where exactly are we in Italy?" Sarah asked

"Sorrento."

"Where's that?"

"Southern Italy. About 37 miles for the airport in Naples, where we landed." Caleb told her.

"What's there to do around here?" Sarah asked

"Well there's Carreale di Terranova Museum." Caleb said

"We should check that out and then I really want to try out that pool in the villa." Sarah said. (**If you want to see what the Villa looks like go to my profile**)

Caleb nodded his head. "I think we can do that."

"Good." Sarah said with a smile.

"Here you go." Angelo said sitting down their plate. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." The couple said. "This is really good." Sarah said

"It is." Caleb said. When they were done, Caleb paid and they were out the door. "You want to go to the museum first?"

"Yeah." Sarah said getting into the car. They drove a short while before they got to the hotel. "Wow. It's huge."

"Wait till you see the inside." Caleb said

"I can't wait." Sarah said. Caleb took her hand and they went inside.

"Caleb Danvers is that you?" A voice from behind the couple spoke.

Caleb turned to face the person. "Isabel, what a surprise." He said

Sarah looked back and forth between Caleb and the girl. "Who is this?" Isabel asked  
"This is my girlfriend Sarah Wenham. Sarah this is Isabel DeMoreotti."

"It's nice to meet you." Sarah said shaking Isabel's hand.  
"Caleb and I have known each other for years. My family owns the villa close to his families." Isabel supplied. "Are your parents with you?"

"No, it's just me and Sarah."

"How is your father, doing well?" Isabel asked

Sarah's eyes instantly hit Caleb's. She gave his hand a little squeeze. "Actually my father passed away a few months ago." Caleb said

"Oh Caleb I just feel awful. You must let me make it up to you. Come I'll buy you a cup of coffee, we can catch up."

"I'm here to show Sarah around, she really wanted to see the museum."  
"No worries." Isabel said. She half turned and yelled. "Emilio!"

A tall man came out and walked up to them. "Yes Miss DeMoreotti?"

"Please show Sarah here around the museum while me and Caleb catch up." Isabel said

"Isabel…" Caleb started to protest.

"It's okay." Sarah said cutting him off. "I'll be fine, you should catch up. I'll be fine, plus I don't think anyone's gonna mess with me standing next to someone who looks like Emilio." Sarah said.  
"Are you sure."

"Yeah." Sarah leaned up and kissed him. "I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good." Caleb said

"Then we can go back to the villa and jump in the pool." Sarah whispered into his ear.

"Be careful, I might just take you back there right now." Caleb whispered into her ear.

"Come on Caleb." Isabel said clearly not liking being ignored

"I love you." Caleb said leaning down to kiss Sarah.

"I love you too." Sarah said after breaking the kiss. "I'll see in a little bit." She said before walking off with Emilio.

"Finally, so where would you like to go catch up? We have the hotel down the street, or over 2 blocks." Isabel said

"Isabel stop. I'm here with my girlfriend, who I love very much. What we had was one summer and that was it."

"But it was great summer."

"It's was but not I have a lot more wonderful summers and spring breaks, hell any holiday's to spend with Sarah. If your going to start this, I'll go catch up with Sarah and we won't be talking." Caleb said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, please forgive me. Shall we sot and talk over coffee?"

"Sure." Caleb said. Together they headed down to a small coffee shop. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from New York. I figured this would be a perfect way to spend my last spring break as a high school student."

"Yeah. Sarah's never been to Italy and it was one of the places she wanted to go." Caleb said

"Are the other three here?" Isabel said referring to Pogue, Reid, and Tyler.

"No, they're back in Ipswich."

"Oh, such a shame. I haven't seen Reid in forever. The maid's would always blush in the morning, cause of the racket we made the night before." Isabel said. "He was such a bad boy."

"Reid's change a lot." Caleb said. And weirdly enough, Reid had changed, ever since the whole Chase thing. Reid's had stopped using so much.

"Zebra's can't change their stripes." Isabel said

"No, but Reid cleaned up his act a lot. I'm not saying he's different, but he's a lot better."

"So how did you meet Sarah?"

"There was a party at the dells, she was there with Kate, they're roomates."

"How is Kate?" Isabel asked. "I remember her from the time I visited you boys."

"She's good." Caleb said. Caleb knew Kate and Isabel didn't get along. Isabel had waltzed into Ipswich one weekend and tried to kiss Pogue, and that's when all hell broke loose. Kate broke Isabel's nose with one punch. "How is Marco?" Marco was Isabel's older brother.

"Good." Isabel said. "Him and his wife, Shelly, just had their first child. A little boy they named Jason. To say the least my father wasn't happy. Marco already made to fault by married a non Italian, then she wasn't even in high society."

"Money doesn't mean everything Isabel." Caleb told her. He looked at his watch, noting that time had flown by. "It's time we get back, Sarah will be waiting for us."

"Right." Isabel said

Caleb paid for the drinks and they walked back to the museum. Sarah was standing out front with Emilio with a look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked when he got closer.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Sarah…"

"I'll tell you later." Sarah said tucking herself into his side.

"Alright." Caleb said

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**What's wrong with Sarah? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I feel so evil, please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know, even if you hate it. I can take some constructive criticism.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	4. Their First Day Cont

**Their First Day (Conti…):**

Sarah was quiet the whole drive back to the villa. It was only noon when they reached the villa and Sarah walked around the curtain that cut off the bedroom, from the living room. "I'm gonna get in the pool okay?"

"Sure." Caleb said watching her.

She grabbed her swimsuit and went into the bathroom. When she came back out, she was wrapped in a robe. "You want to join me?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Caleb said. He didn't push her to talk, knowing she would talk on her own time. Sarah nodded and went outside to the pool. Caleb pulled his cell phone out and made a quick call before joining his girlfriend. "Wow." Was all he could say. Sarah was in a black halter one-piece that left little to the imagination.

"You like?" She asked. "Kate picked it out at Victoria Secret."

"Victoria Secret just became my favorite store." Caleb said jumping the water with her. "Are you sure you're alright?" Caleb asked. She was floating on a blow up thing and he was leaning against it.

"I'm fine."

"When ever you're ready to talk, I'm here." Caleb said.

They floated for a while. Sarah running her fingertips over his arm. "Caleb?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm a dumb blonde?"

Caleb's head came up off the float. "Who called you a dumb blonde? Is that why you were so upset when Isabel and I came back?"

"A little. Just I was talking to Emilio about a painting, and I guess I had one of my Jessica Simpson moments." (**A/N: I have nothing against Jessica Simpson, I really like her. But every time I say something "blonde" if you know what I mean. My aunt calls it a Jessica Simpson moment**)

"What happened?"

"I heard something behind me in Italian. When I asked Emilio what they said he wouldn't tell me. He told me he would be right back and left. There was a woman next to me and I ask to use her English/Italian dictionary. That's where I found out they called me a dumb blonde. But the looks on their faces after Emilio threaten them was priceless." Sarah said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It sound stupid at first, you don't get upset because people call you names. Plus I've called worst."

"You are not a dumb blonde." Caleb said looking right into her eyes. "You are incredible smart; hell we're both going Harvard aren't we? Everyone's allowed to have their dumb moments I have mine. Remember when I called Reid's mom fat on accident?  
"That was really stupid." Sarah commented. "Never ever talk to a woman about their weight. It's a fast way to get kicked in the balls."

"Trust me I've learned my lesson." Caleb said. He looked at her and leaned up a little on the float to kiss her.

"Ca…" Then splash, Sarah was in the water. "Thanks babe." She was when she surfaced.

"Come here." He said pulling her into his arms. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him.

"So how do you know Isabel?" Sarah asked

"Like she said, they own the villa to the east of here."

"It seemed a but more personal then that." Sarah said

"It was once, but not anymore. I was young and stupid, and she was there."

"A feel virginity story coming on." Sarah said looking up at him. When he remand silent Sarah nodded and said, "I'm not mad Caleb, you don't have to hide it from me. You aren't my first lover, hopefully my last but not my first."

"Yeah but the person you lost your virginity to didn't just walk back into his life." Caleb said

"True."

Caleb looked down at his watch. "Come on." He got out of the pool and grabbed her robe. When she got out, he wrapped her up in the robe. "Warm?"

"It's hard to be cold anywhere." She said. "It's the complete opposite of Ipswich."

"True." Caleb said. They walked into together and Sarah stopped short.

"Oh my god." Sarah muttered. The room was softly lit by candle light and there were rose petals everywhere

"I thought we could have an early dinner, and just enjoy each others company."

"That would be really great." Sarah said. "Can we get changed first?"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't really want to sit in wet clothes." Caleb said. "Dress in something comfortable, it's only me."

Sarah nodded and went behind the curtain and changed into one of Caleb's long sleeve dress shirts. "I hope this is to your liking?" Sarah said

"You look beautiful." Caleb said when he saw what she was wearing. "That shirt looks better on you then me."

"Why thanks you." Sarah said

"Please sit." Caleb said her down on the couch. "Which would you like first, your present or some food?"

"I don't know you pick."  
"Well I vote for presents." Caleb got his bag and pulled a jewelry boxes. "Don't." Caleb said when Sarah started to protest. "I know what you're going to say but I wanted to get this for you."

"That's a blue box." Sarah pointed out as Caleb laid them in her lap.

"Yeah?"

"You only get blue boxes from Tiffany's."

"You know your jewelers."

"Caleb you really shouldn't have."

"Just open it."

Sarah gave him a look before she opened the box. "Oh my god. Caleb you must have spent a fortune on this."

"It was worth it. Here, let me put it on you." Caleb said taking the box from her hands. Resting in the push surroundings, was a long silver chain and handing off was a beautiful butterfly that had diamonds incrusted in it. "There, it looks perfect." Caleb said once he hooked it.

"Thank you so much." Sarah said

"Your gonna hate me but that's not all." Caleb pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Caleb…"

"Just open it." Caleb said

"Okay." Sarah said. Sarah opened the case and her mouth just about fell open. "Oh Caleb."

"Listen to me, this is an eternity ring. It means someday I'm gonna replace this with an engagement ring when we're both ready." Caleb said

"I love it." Sarah said

Caleb took it out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. "Now everyone will know you're taken."

"Thank you." She whispered

"Your welcome." He whispered back. He kissed the corners of her mouth. "I love you." He said settling his lips over hers.

"I love you too." Sarah said back

"Are you hungry?"

"I am…but not for food." Sarah said

"Oh and what are your hungry for?" Caleb asked

They were facing each other, faces so close they could feel each other's breaths. "You." Sarah whispered.  
"Then your wish is my command Princess." Caleb lifted her up in his arms.

"I'm not a princess." Sarah said

Caleb laid her on the bed. "You're my princess."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this, I hope your enjoying it. Please read, review, and let me know what you think. In addition, if you want to see the pictures of the swimsuit Sarah wears and the necklace and ring Caleb got for her go to my profile.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	5. The Ball & the Problem

**The Ball & the Problem:**

"We're going where?" Sarah asked

"Isabel invited us to her ball."

"Ball? Like big puffy gown that I don't have, ball?"

"Sort of." Caleb answered

"Sort of?" Sarah said, "I'm not exactly sure she wants me there."

"Yes she does."

"What exactly did she say?" Sarah asked

"Please come to my ball."

"Meaning you, she doesn't want me there, and I'm not going where I'm not wanted." Sarah said going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Sarah come on this ball is in 2 hours."

"I'm not going." Sarah said

"Is this how you want to spend your last night in Italy?"

"Yes, you go and have fun." Sarah said from inside the bathroom.

"I don't want to go."

Sarah stuck her head out. "No you go, it's fine she wants you there and you should go. I'll be fine, there's stuff here to eat, I'll watch a little TV then go to bed. What time do we have to be up in the morning to go to the airport?"

"Sarah I won't go…" Caleb started

"Caleb, I told you its fine, go." Sarah said slipping back into the bathroom.

Caleb waited until the last second to get dressed. Over the last month, Sarah and Isabel had limited contact, but when they did, you could tell there was tension. Caleb walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Baby I'm about to leave. Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes." Was the answer he got.

"I love you." He said into the door. He grabbed his phone and keys. "I'll be back around 11:30." He took one last look at the bathroom door before he left.

Sarah stuck her head out the door when she heard the door close. "Who ever said silence was golden was seriously mistaken." She muttered to herself.

Sarah went into the kitchen, opening the freezer; she got a tub of ice cream. Sarah sat herself on the couch and stared at the TV. She started to dig into the ice cream and think. It was no secret that she didn't like Isabel. From the first day Sarah had met her, Sarah knew Isabel still harbored feelings for Caleb. That's what had caused so much tension between the two. Sarah looked down at her ice cream then up at the clock. She placed the ice cream on the table and walked over to the phone. 5 minutes later Sarah rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Meanwhile Caleb had just arrived to the party and walked in.

The man by the door stopped him. "Name please sir."

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb said

He turned and his loud voice boomed over the party. "Please welcome Mr. Caleb Danvers."

Caleb nodded to the man and made his way down the steps. Isabel made her way over to him. "Caleb, I'm so glad you could come."

"Yeah, I'm not really gonna stay long." He said  
"Why not?" Isabel asked

"It's just; Sarah's at the villa and it's our last night."

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine. If you want I can send Emilio over to check on her." Isabel said

"No that's fine. I just won't stay as long."

"Come on there are some people I want you to meet." Isabel said leading Caleb over to a table. She hadn't stopped an hour later. Caleb felt like he was going to fall over he talked to so many people.

"Isabel can we please sit down?" Caleb asked. "Better yet I really just want to go back to Sarah."

"No you can't go just yet. Wait right here I have someone for you to talk too." Isabel said and was off weaving her way through the crowd.

Caleb pulled out his cell phone and almost dropped it when he heard. "Please welcome Miss Sarah Wenham."

Caleb turned around to face the steps. "Wow." Sarah made her way down the steps. Caleb made his way over to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks you. I decided about…20 minutes after you left that I was gonna let her get to me. So I called the dress shop and they sent me this. Hope you don't mind but I put it on your credit card."

"I don't mind. You look beautiful."

"You said that already." Sarah said

"I mean it." Caleb said

"Caleb…oh I didn't you were here Sarah." Isabel said when she had come back over.

"Isabel." Sarah said.

"Come on Caleb I have someone that wants to meet you." Isabel said. Caleb took Sarah's hand and they followed Isabel. "Caleb this is John Brady. John this is Caleb Danvers, the one I was talking so much about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Both men said

"This is my girlfriend Sarah." Caleb introduced.

"It's a pleasure." Sarah said

"You are a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman on your arm." John said

"I do feel incredible lucky." Caleb said looking down at Sarah.

"John is on the board at Harvard. He's vacationing with his wife and son." Isabel said. She looked at Sarah and said, "Why don't me and you get something to eat and let these two men talk." Isabel said

Sarah nodded and looked at Caleb. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

Isabel and Sarah walked away. "What are you doing here?" Isabel asked

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked

"You show up here late, and you weren't invited."

"Caleb wanted me here."

"Where were you when he showed up?" Isabel asked

"That is none of your business." Sarah said

"I see he's buying you Tiffany's." Isabel said pointing to the butterfly necklace. The previous times that they saw each other Sarah hadn't been wearing her necklace and her hand was locked in Caleb's so Isabel didn't see the ring either.  
"This was a gift." Sarah said.

"Don't you know by now? You're the hole in his sinking ship, and I'm the plug." Isabel said

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Sarah demanded

"You aren't right for Caleb. He needs someone in his society." Isabel said

"I don't know who in the hell you think you are but Caleb's not your anymore. He's mine and he promise one day to replace this with an engagement ring." Sarah said holding up her hand for Isabel to see the ring.

"When are you going to realize that your only Caleb's flavor of the moment. When he realizes you can't make it in our world, he'll drop you like a fly." Isabel said. She plucked the ring and said, "This could mean shit. I just can't believe he's buying his whore diamond jewelry." Isabel said

Sarah's hand flew out, connecting with Isabel's face. "I'm not a whore." Sarah said. She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs.

Caleb saw her run up the stairs and went to go over to her but Isabel stopped him. "Let her go." Isabel said

"What the hell happened?" Caleb demanded

"I just told her, her place."

"What the hell did you do Isabel?" Caleb demanded restraining to remember that he doesn't hit woman.

"I told her she was only your flavor of the moment. That when you realized that she was in your league that you would dumb her." Isabel said

Caleb leaned down where there eyes locked. "Listen and listen good. I love that woman the just went crying up the steps. You talk about her not being in my league but that's completely untrue. See the truth is I'm not in her league. She has been so wonderful with everything I've thrown at her in the past couple of months. I hope you saw that ring on her finger, because once we're out of college putting that engagement ring I bough on her finger." Caleb said. He left Isabel standing there stunned as he raced up the steps and into his awaiting limo. "To the villa and hurry." When Caleb arrived, all the lights were out and Sarah was nowhere to be found. "Damn it, where in the hell are you." He asked the empty room. An hour of pacing later, Sarah came through the door. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"I've just been walking around and I'm fine." Sarah said moving past him to the bathroom but he blocked her entrance. "Move Caleb."  
"Not until you talk to me."

"Can I at least get changed first? This dress is kinda uncomfortable to sit in."

"Right." Caleb said moving out of her way so she could get changed. Sarah came out 10 minutes later in boy shorts and a tank top. She sat something in his hand. "What's this?" Sitting in Caleb's palm was Sarah's eternity ring.

"What you want." She answered

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

**WHAT?? What she doing? All very good questions. Questions that won't get answers until I post the next chapters. You had better send in those reviews or your won't find out what happened. The next chapter is going to be the last. Keep those reviews a coming; I love to hear from people. If you want to see the dress go to my profile page.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	6. The End?

**The End?:**

Caleb sat dumb founded. "What I want?"

"I did a lot of thinking while I was walking. Isabel's right Caleb as much as I hate to admit it. We are from two different worlds. You have had the world at your fingertips since you were born. I never had fancy things growing up. And when I met you, I tricked myself into believing that the peasant could turn into a princess. Don't worry your secret will always be safe with me." Sarah said with watery eyes. She went to turn around but Caleb grabbed her arms. "Please let me go."

"No, I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever. Sorry babe but you're stuck with me forever." Caleb said pulling her back. He hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I yelled at Isabel, so listen good. I love you for you. I don't care where you came from, how much money you have. All I know, Sarah, is you inside and out is the most beautiful, caring, generous woman I will ever know. Most girls would have running screaming from me when I told them about my secret, hell you got kidnapped because of it and your still here, doesn't prove something."

"I can't get you to meet big people that might help you."

"I don't need big people. Did you know I was so tired walking around with her and so bored? I was just about to call you and tell you I was coming home when they announced you at the ball." Caleb said.

"Really?"

"Really. I love you Sarah, I have since the moment I met at the Dells." Caleb said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too." Sarah said

"And I don't care what anyone says, I'm gonna love till the end of time." He said. When their lips their lips, tears from behind Sarah's eyes burst, leaving wet tracks down her face. "Hey, what's with the tears?" Caleb asked wiping them away.

"Their happy tears I promise." Sarah said

"Can I put this back on your now?" Caleb said holding the ring.

"Yeah." Sarah said nodding.

Caleb slipped the ring back on her finger. "Right where it belongs." He whispered

"And it will never come off." Sarah gave her whispered promise.

"Come with me." Caleb said. He extends his hand to her and she took his hand instantly. He led her outside, the stars shinning above their head.

"It's beautiful out." Sarah said.

"I just want to make our last night here a memorable one." Caleb said

"It will be. I'm here with you."

Caleb gripped her hips, lifting her up. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around his waist. "Would you let me make love to you out here?"  
"Out here? In the open?" Sarah asked

"Yes."

Sarah leaned her head towards him. Her hair falling over her shoulders, creating a curtain. "Sure." She breathed against his mouth before sealing her lips to his.

Caleb laid her against the lounge chairs on the deck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered to him.

"Place don't ever do that to me again." He whispered against her skin. "I can't take losing you." As they made love under the stars, a new chapter in their lives was starting.

"Baby you ready?" Caleb asked the next morning

"Yeah." She said stepping out of the bathroom. "We have everything?"

"Yeah, let's go we're going to miss our flight." Caleb said

"I'm coming." Sarah muttered to him. He put their entire luggage in the car.

"Ready?" Caleb asked

"Ready." Sarah answered. They got in the limo and they were off to the airport.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a while? There's at least a 20 drive." Caleb said

"Okay." Sarah said cuddling into his side falling asleep instantly.

Caleb pulling his phone out and dialed the number he knew by heart. "Hey." Caleb heard after the phone was picked up.

"Hey." Caleb said. "How's everybody?"

"Umm…"

"Tyler, don't lie to me."

"Reid may have gotten in a fight…or two." Tyler said

Caleb sighed. "What happened?" Caleb said

"Aaron and his usually shit. Don't worry Pogue broke it up." Tyler said. "Are you still in Italy?"

"Heading to the airport. We'll be home in a couple hours." Caleb said

"Want us to come pick you up?" He asked

"No." Caleb said. "Of all things my mother is picking us up."

"Alright. I'll see you two when you get home." Tyler said

"Bye." Caleb said

"Bye." Tyler said before hanging up.

Caleb was looking out the window. "Excuse me sir, but we're here." The driver said

"Thanks." Caleb said. He gently shook Sarah's shoulders. "Baby, we're at the airport. Come one, get us lazy bones." Caleb whispered into her ear.

Sarah nodded, lifting her head off his chest. "That was fast."  
"Yeah."

"Something wrong." Sarah stated

"Nothings wrong."

"Hide it all you want but I can read you like a book." Sarah said. They were now standing outside of the limo on the sidewalk. She placed her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"Reid got into a couple fights with Aaron."

"Is he okay?" Sarah asked

"Yeah." Caleb said. His heart had a little flutter at the thought that she carried enough for his brothers to ask about them. The couple made their way to the private hanger.

"Your gonna rip him a new one aren't you?" Sarah asked

"Maybe." Caleb tossed her a smile. They got on the plane and were up in the air in no time at all.

"Thank you." Sarah said

"For what?"

"This past month. Italy. Thanks you so much." Sarah said

"We're you happy." He asked. Sarah nodded her head. "Then you don't have to thank me for anything."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Come lay down with me. We really didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"And whose fault was that?" Sarah teased as she lay down with him.

"Thanks you for coming." Caleb said

"Anytime." Sarah said

"My mom is picking us up." Caleb whispered to her.

"Yeah? Caleb she's really trying. She's trying to quite drinking." Sarah said

"I know. Ever since my dad died, she's been trying to change." Caleb said

"Are we going to Nicky's when we get there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sarah snuggled down to him and was out.

"I love you baby." Caleb whispered to her. They fell asleep through most of the trip.

The flight attendant awaked Caleb. "Mr. Danvers, we're about to land." She said

"Thanks." Caleb said. The flight attendant left and Caleb woke Sarah. "Babe, we're going to be landing soon."

"Oh." She mumbles. Sarah sat up and they buckled themselves in. "I can't believe that it's been a month."

"Yeah." Caleb said

When they landed, Evelyn was standing there waiting for them. "Hello you two." She greeted

"Hi Mrs. Danvers." Sarah said hugging the older woman.

"What did I say about calling me Evelyn?" Evelyn said

"Mom." Caleb said greeting his mother.

"How was Italy?" Evelyn asked

"Good." Caleb said

"It was so beautiful." Sarah said. "The sights and the museums."

"Sounds like you both had a good time." Evelyn said

"We did." The couple answered

"Well let's get you two home. Your friends are waiting for you." Evelyn said. The trio walked out of the airport. Evelyn and their entire luggage when into the limo, while Caleb and Sarah took Caleb's Mustang that was in the parking lot.

When they got to Caleb's mansion, Caleb looked at Sarah. "You ready to go in?"

"Not really. I wish we were still in Italy. It's cold here." Sarah joked with him.

"Come on." Caleb said. The couple got out of the car and headed inside.

"SARAH!" Kate semi screamed. The two girls rushed into each other's arms.

"Kate." Sarah said just as happy

"Oh my god, look at your tan. I'm jealous." Kate tease. "You have glow. Oh and new jewelry." Kate said looking at the necklace. Her gaze went lower then snapped to Sarah's. "Is that…" Kate started to ask Sarah holding her left hand a little higher.

"It's an eternity ring." Sarah said. "He said one day he'll replace it with an engagement ring."

"And he did it in Italy. That is so romantic." Kate said

"I know." Sarah said as both girls started to laugh.

Caleb and the boy looked over at them. "What are you two laughing about?" Pogue asked

The girls walked over to the guys. "Nothing." They answered together.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly." Pogue said

"Technically we can make that happen." Reid said

"Don't." Caleb warned Reid. He looked over at Pogue. "You just had to give him ideas don't you."

"Hey it was just a figure of speech." Pogue said defending himself.

Kate nodded her head out the door and Sarah followed. "So how long till they notice we're gone?" Kate asked

"I don't know. Nicky's?" Sarah asked as they got into Caleb's car.

"Yeah." Kate answered

Sarah started the car. "Shit."

"What?"

"They noticed we were missing." Sarah said watching the boys come out of the house.

"Well don't stare girl, step on it." Kate said laughing as Sarah threw the car in reverse and started backing up. "See you boys at Nicky's." Kate yelled out the window.

"We are so dead." Sarah said

"Yeah but that's only when they catch us." Kate said

"True." Sarah agreed

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

**THAT'S THE END!! I hope that you all had fun reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from people. I'm planning to write another story about the Covenant so should the couple be Caleb/Sarah or Pogue/OC or Tyler/OC. Sorry I'm not much of a big Reid fan, even if I think he's funny. Drop me and review and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


End file.
